Up until now, in order to generate a three-dimensional (stereo or integral) image of a scene, the capture of the scene from various viewpoints has been used.
Orth (Orth, A., & Crozier, K. B. (2013), Light field moment imaging, Optics letters, 38(15), 2666-2668) generates a stereo (non-integral) image from two defocused images, using the light field moment imaging method, working in the transform domain.
Park (Park, J. H., Lee, S. K., Jo, N. Y., Kim, H. J., Kim, Y. S., & Lim, H. G. (2014), Light ray field capture using focal plane sweeping and its optical reconstruction using 3D displays, Optics Express, 22(21), 25444-25454) proposes a filtered backprojection algorithm applied to the light field such that a 3D stereo and integral image is created from defocused images of the scene. In this case, the defocused images (intensities) are sections at different angles of the light field in transform space. Acquiring few defocused images is the most suitable in low lighting scenarios. However, working in the transform domain with few defocused images causes blurring due to the absence of information in certain spatial frequencies.
The curvature sensor retrieves the wavefront phase in the pupil from two defocused images. The geometric sensor proposed by Van Dam and Lane (Van Dam, M. A., & Lane, R. G. (2002), Wave-front sensing from defocused images by use of wave-front slopes, Applied optics, 41(26), 5497-5502) also retrieves the wavefront phase in the pupil from two defocused images. However, the measurement of the wavefront phase in the pupil only allows correcting aberrations in the optical axis.